Desde otro punto de vista
by Natsuki-Minami
Summary: Siempre se narran las historias desde el punto de vista de los buenos... Descubre los planes de 4 pavas dispuestas a acabar con el reikai tantei... ¿o no? nota: no contratarlas como asesinas a sueldo, pueden equivocarse de objetivo :P No yaoi...
1. Objetivos

¡Hey! Vengo a presentar otro de mis fics paranoicos, espero que os guste y disfrutad de la lectura nn

**.Desde otro punto de vista.**

**.Capítulo 1: One, Two, Three… ¡Objetivo fichado!.**

Vamos a ver… ¿Cómo podría presentarme? ¡Hey! Mi nombre es Natsuki Minami, aunque podéis llamarme Natsu, soy simpática, inteligente, bondadosa, amable, solidaria, perfecta… (Aya: ¿de quién estamos hablando?) Ette… Bueno soy infantil, torpe, algo llorona, pava… (Nami: Ahora si…) Ejem… Que poder de la amistad…

.-¡Si hoy será un gran día! –movimiento de cabello loreal, se oye de fondo 'porque yo lo valgo', focos, aplausos, reverencias, gente gritando 'Kyaaaaa Natsu eres mi ídolo', o cosas por el estilo…-

.-Llegas tarde, y deja de hacer paranoias. –directa, directa y… ¡Tocado!-

.-¡Pues avisa antes! –botón de corre-caminos on- ¡Byes Nina chan! –Botón de corre-caminos off, botón de Coyote o 'ayy que mala suerte tengo' on- Uh… Uwaaa.

Décimo escalón, noveno escalón, octavo escalón, séptimo escalón, sexto escalón… Así hasta comprobar que me había comido toda la escalera al tropezar me, de nuevo, con la línea del suelo al pie de las escaleras.

.-Ay ay ay… -quejándome de haberme roto quizás la nariz, alguna que otra costilla… Es broma, extraordinariamente, tras haber batido mi record de cincuenta caídas por día solo sufría cortes y algún que otro chichón al estilo Shin Chan-

Ah, es verdad… Nina chan es la persona que me intoxica, me quema la ropa, llena de polvo de habitación y arruga mi vestuario, en pocas palabras hacía a su manera 'los trabajos de casa', mira que la intenté convencer… Pero… Ya se sabe que los demonios nos acostumbramos tarde al mundo humano. Ah… ¿No lo sabes? Mi misión aquí es…

.-¡Hiroooooooooooooooooooo! –y resuena mil veces en mi oído y en mi cabeza, me giro comprobando así mis sospechas-

.-Hey.

Ella es Ayako, una de las personas con las que colaboro en esta misión, y también una de mis mejores amigas. Simpática, alegre, se mete conmigo (mucho… es cruel…), no sé ya la conoceréis mejor…

.-Yo me merecía un instituto de mayor categoría, con mayordomos, con tíos buenos tipo vigilantes de la playa, con miles de fans esperando mis autógrafos…

.-Se acabó ver las películas de Antena 3 –dictaminó Nami que acababa de llegar-

.-Pero es lo que yo necesito, jojojo. –y se rió mientras seguía a su rollo y todos los alumnos entraban al instituto sin antes vernos con cara de 'espero no ir a su clase'-

Nami es otra de las 'colaboradoras' como queráis llamarle y otra de mis mejores amigas. Es el 'Watson' de la operación, siempre le consultamos como conseguir el mejor resultado, lo mío no era elaborar planes…

.-¿A quién hay que buscar aquí Watson? –con toda mi inocencia lo había dicho yo y a cambio un buen golpe de esos que resuenan. PLOF-

.-¿¡A quién le llamas viejo verde seguidor del detective ese!

.-Perdona, buaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Y tras algún golpe más o algún otro 'jojojojo' de Ayako entramos a nuestro nuevo 'instituto' o 'sitio donde los humanos pierden el tiempo', pero era importante, aquí encontraríamos a uno de nuestros objetivos.

.-¿¡Comooooooooooo? Noooooooooo. –Escena dramática, con lagrimones en los ojos-

.-Hiro aquí nuestros caminos se separan. –Pose dramática también con lágrimas también- Has de ser fuerte… -chico rubito de ojos azules pasa- Anda que la vida es muy dura. –Ojos detrás del rubito- ¡Byes! –y se va… dejándome atrás… Hablándole al rubito ese…-

.-Nami tu… -visto y no visto, buaaaaaa. ¿¡Porque íbamos en clases separadas?-

.-Empezara la clase. -¿Eh? Analizando, chico guapo pelirrojo y ojos verdes…-

.-Es que soy nueva y… -acercándome disimulando, ayyyyyyy k guapooooooo-

.-Ah, soy Shuichi Minamino, encantado.

.-Natsuki Minami, pero puedes llamarme amor.

.-¿Eh?

.-Digo… Natsu. -¿Minamino? Había dicho Minamino, eso significa que él es… ÉL ES…-

Mi chico ideaaaaaaaaal. Además estamos unido por los apellidos, Minami más 'no', Minamino. ¡Kawaii! ¿Estará disponible? Espero que si, no parece tener novia. Ya he encontrado un motivo para alargar mi visita a este patético mundo. ¡Shuichi! Kyaaaaaaa.

.-¿Me has oído Natsu?

.-Es muy guapo para ser humano. ¡Ayyyy que cosas de pensar Natsu! Jiji. –aquí yo montándome mi propia película, con actores y directores, todo currado…-

.-¡Natsuki! –PLOF- ¡Que te estoy llamando!

.-Ah. ¿Decías algo Nami? –Recibiendo así otro PLOF mucho más sonoro que los anteriores, mirada asesina de Nami-

.-¿Sabes porque estamos aquí? –para relacionarme más con Shuichi- Tenemos que… -relacionarnos más con Shuichi- Capturar… -a Shuichi- y matar si hace falta… -a posibles rivales por el amor de Shuichi- al Uremeshi Team. ¿Lo pillas?

.-¡Sí!

.-¿Y que hacemos en este instituto alejado de la mano de Dios? –saca una fotografía y me la tira a la cabeza, pero por suerte el aire para la velocidad, suerte- ¡Buscamos a Youko Kurama! ¿¡Te queda claro?

La fotografía era algo vieja, pero se distinguía a una figura masculina de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados, vestido de blanco y con un látigo. Bueno, tampoco estaba mal todo se había de reconocer.

.-Pero aquí está en forma de zorro, nosotros le buscamos en forma humana. ¿Te queda claro?

.-Ah si… -¿Humana? ¿Cómo debe ser? Seguro que Shuichi es mucho más guapo-

Ding Dong, sonido de 'entra a clase YA'

.-¡Hasta pronto! ¡Hasta la salida! –y con mi estilo heidi y mi sonrisa pervertida me fui a la clase de botánica donde me esperaba mi querido compañero Shuichi-

.-Hoy en la clase de… -bla bla bla, mientras la vieja pelleja de la profesora nos explicaba la clase de hoy yo clavaba mis ojos en Shuichi, kyaaaaa- Manos a la obra. Como es un… -bla bla bla-

.-Natsu estás… ¿ahí? –una mano paso frente mi. ¿eh? Kyaaaaaaaaa-

.-Si dime… Shuichi. –estaba tan… cerca… Kyaaaa.-

Por una vez en mi vida tenía suerte, la suerte de que me hubiese tocado al lado del chico más cool que había visto desde que había llegado a este mundo.

.-¿Se te da bien la botánica? -¿eh? ¿Botánica?-

.-Ah bueno… Se me da bien la tierra.

.-¿La tierra?

.-¿Qué tierra?

.-No me has dicho…

.-¿Si que? –bueno a parte de que se da cuenta de que no le prestaba atención a su melodiosa voz-

Por ironías de la rutina el tiempo de estar juntos llegó a su fin y tuve que reunirme con las otras para poder hacer un buen plan para poder encontrar a Kurama.

.-¡Hirooooo! –Ayyy. ¿Dónde vivirá Shuichi? ¡Ah! Quizás ese Kurama vaya detrás de Shuichi porque como es tan… ¡Kawaii! Quizás… le haga hacer AQUELLO, Y LO OTRO, como Youko Kurama es un mujeriego… Nooooo- ¡Hiro que me oigas leches! –una zapatilla fue estampada en mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo-

.-¿¡Que pasa?

.-¡Hemos encontrado a Kurama! -¿Eh? ¡Bien! Le haré pagar a ese pervertido que se haya fijado en mi Shuichi (Natsuki a su olla)- Su forma humana es… -fotografía- Así.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? (estado de shock) ¿¡Como que MI Shuichi es Kurama? Noooooo. Me ha engañado… ¡He caído en sus redes! (poses dramáticas)

.-¡Va a reunirse con los otros! ¡Vamos!

Buaaaaaaa. Me han partido el corazón. ¿Y ahora como podré mirarle a la cara? No espera… Si mi misión es… ¡Capturarle o matarle! Eso mismo. No he de poner el sentimentalismo humano por delante, porque si conseguimos esta misión (chica materialista on) ¡Me darán un montón de pasta!

.-Ahí están… -Susurró Nami- Ese es Kurama, Yusuke y Hiei. Hay que capturarlos o matarlos…

.-Misión fácil. –Ayako preparándose para entrar en escena-

.-Nos los repartimos. –Si bueno y que más- Me voy con el zorro, tu con… -¿Y porque ella con MI Shuichi? Bueno no, habíamos terminado, ya no quiero saber nada más de él, me ha partido el corazón, buaaaaa (Aya: exagerada)- ¡Venga vamos!

.-Esperaaaaaaa. –bien… Nos habíamos separado, no tengo ni idea de donde están esos tres y yo no me he enterado a quién tengo que capturar. Bien Natsu… Vas muy bien…-

¿Y ahora que hago? Podría buscar a… ¿A quién? Buaaaaa. Perdida me encuentro yo, tralarí tralará… ¡Ah! ¡Es Aya! Está siguiendo al chico de verde, okay, pues me toca a mi el más bajito. ¡Yeah! No parecía muy peligroso… ¿no?

.-¡Ahora a buscar…!

¿Por qué… me… indicaba… su posición exacta? Bah, será un palurdo idiota (Nami: no subestimes al adversario) ¡Será una misión fácil! ¡Mi dinero, me espera!

.-Es… aquí… -Ah… Un bosque… Perfecto, así podré utilizar mejor mi poder aquí dentro, jeje, se ha metido en el peor sitio, le ganaré, jojojo-

.-Te doy 5 segundos. -¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Eing? Kyaaaaa. El demonio que supuestamente tengo que capturar me a acorralado en el árbol, bien… Que mal vamos- Responde o te quemo. -¿¡Eso es una amenaza? ¿¡Es broma no?- ¿Quiénes sois?

:**Continuará**:

¡Konnichiwa! Bienvenidos a mi segundo fan fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, el primero es 'Los cuatro elementos', como os habréis dado cuenta (si habéis leído el primero) tiene las mismas protagonistas, la razón es… Que mi imaginación no da para más y me gustó trabajar con ellas así que aquí están :P

Muchas gracias a la gente que lee mis paranoicos fan fics. ¡Gracias por leerlo!

Atte. Natsuki Minami


	2. Kazuma Kuwabara

**.Desde otro punto de vista.**

**.Capítulo 2: One, Two, Three… ¡Primera víctima!.**

Vamos a ver… ¿Cómo me había acorralado? Pero si… Pero si… ¡Pero si ni me supera en altura! Además… Mi misión aquí es capturarlo o matarle, y yo personalmente, no creo que fuese capaz de ejecutar una de esas tareas. Así que pongo en marcha el plan A, en casos como estos, el perfecto camuflaje.

.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –dejando ahí toda mi voz, un poco irónico sabiendo que no había nadie por los alrededores…- ¡¿Es que no te da vergüenza! ¡¿No te has visto en el espejo o que? ¡Ponte gafas! ¡Eres un pervertido! Seguro que has secuestrado a muchas human… Chicas súper monas como yo y luego les has hecho… -cansado de mis paranoias y explicaciones sin sentido, intentando disimular ser una humana corriente-

.-No te esfuerces. Apestas a demonio. –mierda, un tipo inteligente-

.-¡Y encima me insultas! –silencio- No voy a responderte. Tch, Tch. –sacándole la lengua- Secreto profesional. –Eso significada que…-

.-Hn. –se separó, mejor, así no se a decidido a ejecutar su objetivo de liquidarme-

Y visto y no visto, de un salto desapareció entre los árboles, uf, he salvado la vida. Espero que las otras hayan tenido más suerte… Aunque no se… Ayyy… Mi querido Shuichi como estará…

.-¡Hirooooooo! -¿Uh? ¡Bien por fin había encontrado a Aya y Nami! ¡Que bien!-

.-Ya era hora. ¿Por donde estabas?

.-Es que…

Y después de contarles todo el rollo, y que me lo contaran ellas a mi. Llegamos a la conclusión de que primero de todo es encontrar al eslabón débil del grupo. ¿Y quién era ese? ¡Uno que ni siquiera habíamos seguido!

.-Jo, es feo con ganas. –comentario Aya viendo la foto en un parque-

.-Este será nuestro primer objetivo.

.-¿En serio? Psss… -resignación total… No era mi tipo, no era poderoso y encima parecía tener muchos puntos débiles- ¡Será fácil! –y eso quiere decir que…-

¡Pronto volveré a tener Money! Siiiiii, viva el trabajo. Y os preguntaréis… ¿Para que quiere un demonio dinero del mundo humano? ¡Pues para comprar cosas súper monas! Es que hay demasiadas cosas que me gustan de este mundo, kya kya kya.

.-Este es el plan… -empezó Nami con cara maligna, mirándome de repente con cara de 'encontramos nuestro cebo'-

.-Y un cuerno. No quiero. ¡No podéis obligarme!

.-¿Cómo que no? –Aya con cara asesina- Mira que nos darán taaaaanto dinero…

.-N… No… -ayyy, como costaba decir que no al dinero-

.-¿No lo quieres? Pues una menos. Lo repartiremos entre dos. ¿No Nami?

Ugh, ugh, ugh. ¡Era presión psicológica! No te dejes inmutar Natsu, si caes en la trampa, ya puedes decirle 'Bye bye' a tu orgullo, y eso era muy duro para un demonio, pero MUY duro…

.-¡Está bien! –mierda, orgullo bye bye…-

Media hora después teníamos localizado al feo deforme con cara de haberse estampado contra un muro y… En fin… Estaba solo, perfecto, no había gente por la calle, perfecto… Hora de ejecutar el plan.

.-Será perfecto. –de los ojos de mis amigas salían estrellitas, y seguramente, se aguantaban las ganas de mearse de la risa-

.-No lo veo yo muy claro… -no, no lo veo yo esto…-

El plan era que Kazuma Kuwabara, alias 'deforme', confiara en un ser inocente y que bajase la guardia, como consecuencia de que sería perfecto para atrapar… ¿Y quién crees que es ese ser inocente y puro? ¡Bingo! Una servidora…

.-¡Venga Natsu! –PLAF, empujón para que saliese de donde estábamos escondidas-

.-Ay, Ay… -PLOF, cayéndome en el suelo- Snif… Me he hecho daño en el pie… -y para cuando iba a voltearse y gritarles '¿¡Así se trata a una amiga?' ya se habían ido-

Y ahí estaba yo, el ser inocente y puro, vestida con un uniforme de marinerita, con dos moños y con una mochila en forma de conejo, snif… Que os decía yo de mi orgullo de demonio… Es igual… Que se le va a hacer…

.-Mi pie… Snif… Snif… -con dos minis lágrimas en los ojos, puchero y cara de no haber roto ningún plato… Es decir, típica escena de persona pava y torpe que espera que 'el tío guapo de turno' le ayude, y ahí es donde está el problema que era el 'el tío feo de turno'- Snif… No puedo levantarme… -con tono de 'ay como me duele'-

.-¿Dónde se habrá metido Urameshi? –nuestras miradas se cruzan, pongo mi cara de pena (ahí el mejor teatro)- Oh… -mantiene su mirada en mi, a picado…- Se habrá ido a casa. –será imbécil, ha pasado de mi y se va, y se vaaaaaaaaa…-

.-¡PERO COMO ME DUELE EL PIEEEEE! –PLOF, zapatilla voladora estampada en la cabeza del tío feo, se giró, hora de pasar de cara 'como te pille de decapito' a 'ay pero como me duele…'-

.-¿Estás bien, niña? –mirada suplicante con las dos lagrimitas mientras me tocaba el pie derecho, que me había hecho daño de verdad y con mi voz más mona e infantil (que en lo de infantil no hay que esforzarse mucho)-

.-Me… Duele… Mucho… -mirada con estrellitas, supongo que no se pudo resistir a mi encanto y se agacho dándome la espalda-

.-Te llevo.

.-Muchas… Gracias… Snif… -bien, ahora si que había picado como un pececito, jujuju-

.-¿Cómo te lo has hecho? -¡No! ¡La pregunta maldita! ¿Y que le respondo 'nada que mis amigas me han empujado'? Incomprensible, no lógico, hay que buscar una excusa…-

.-Me caí de un quinto piso. –noooooooooooo-

.-Jajajaja. –se reía, a bueno, no a sospechado nada, ufff, que suerte- Ya hemos llegado.

¿Uh? ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Un templo? A ver, que yo solo tenía el pie dolorido, no estaba acabada y directa a la tumba. Además dentro de ese templo hay unas auras muy poderosas, que yu yu… ¿Y si me descubren? Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

.-¡Yukinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, se a puesto a correr, será idiota, que no se acuerda que tiene una herida en la espalda…-

.-Kazuma… -mirándome a mi con una sonrisa inocente, uf, alguien que supongo que también habrá picado-

.-Kuwabara. –Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, nooooooooooooooooooo. ¿¡Que hace aquí Shuichi? Dios y yo con esta pinta, definitivamente me iba a quedar interna en mi habitación durante algunos meses ;0; - ¿Natsuki?

Nooooooooo, aún a mis esfuerzos de esconderme detrás del deforme y intentar disimular lo más posible mi aura, creo que me ha pillado…

.-Ah… Jejeje… -sonrojada y con cara de inocente- ¡Hola Shuichi! –Dios ¿Qué te he hecho para merecer esto?-

.-¡Hala como ligas Kuwabara! Jajajaja. –saltó el comentario idiota de un chico con uniforme de color verde, el chico que Aya siguió- ¿La conoces Ku… Shuichi? –preguntándole a Shuichi, el asintió con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Y aún que yo me había presentado con esa pinta y que inevitablemente se habían dado cuenta de que no era humana. Mierda, mierda, mierda, misión fracasada, bye money… bye Orgullo…

.-Ya está. –Oh, que amable Shuichi, me ha vendado mi pobre peciecito… Snif… La hora de la verdad… Huir por patas como pueda, porque claro si preguntaban era capaz de decirles la verdad- ¿Eres una demonio?

.-Si. –noooooooooooooooo, Natsu eres idiota. ¿Por qué le dices la verdad?- Quiero decir que si… que no, eso que no… -sonrojada, roja como un tomate- Ay…

.-Es una enemiga. –escalofrío, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, esa voz me suena-

.-¡Ah! –señalando detrás de Shuichi al tío bajito de antes- ¡Eres el que me acorraló en el árbol!

.-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? –el chico de verde se acercó por la derecha y el chico de azul por la izquierda- No sabíamos eso de ti Hiei. –y empezaron a hacer gestos de abrazarse a si mismo, ju, por lo menos no habían creído eso de 'una enemiga', mejor…-

.-Jejejeje. –en estos momentos no son plan para reírse pero es que… es que…- Jajajajaja. –no podía aguantarme la risa-

Era muy gracioso ver esa escena, vaya trío… Jajajaja, definitivamente me gusta el mundo humano.

.-¡Baka! –pobre pitufito (léase Hiei xD), no paraban de molestarle- Hn.

.-Ah por cierto, me llamo Yusuke Urameshi.

.-¡Encantada! Soy Natsuki, aunque puedes llamarme Natsu. Jeje. –sonrisa inocente, aunque por unos momentos Yusuke se quedó atentamente mirándome- ¿Qué pasa?

.-Jajaja. Nada, nada. –nunca le había visto, así que dudo que sepa que ellos son nuestro objetivo… Ahora que lo pienso, el único que lo sabe es… ¡El pitufito!-

Y ahora que también lo recordaba, mi misión era hacer que el punto débil del equipo Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, se quedase solo para poder capturarlo… Ahora era mucho más complicado… Um… Juju.

.-Ay, que tarde es. –haciendo teatro, aún sabiendo que para nada era tarde…- Me tengo que ir, pero… -mirando con tristeza el pie y con lagrimitas- No se si podré, snif…

.-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Eh… Nooooo, joooooo, tenías ganas de decirle '¡Pues claro!', pero él NO era el objetivo-

.-No, no, no quiero ser un estorbo… -mirando suplicante al deforme, que no me hacía caso ya que miraba a la chica llamada 'Yukina'- En fin… -me puse de pie y di unos pasos, no dolía ya… Hum… Habrá que pensar otro plan- ¡Nooooooo! –capté la atención de todos, menos del pitufito que se había ido- Se me debió caer… ette… -piensa, piensa- ¡Mi lápiz favorito! -…-

.-Ah. ¿Dónde te encontré? –asentí con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada que decía 'si, justo ahí'- Vamos a buscarlo.

Ay, que generoso es y que idiota de caer en mi trampa. Mejor. Ju. Y así me despedí de todos y junto con 'mister inocente deforme' fuimos donde nos habíamos encontrado por primera vez.

.-¡A por él! –se escuchó de repente-

Minutos más tarde teníamos al deforme encerrado en el sótano de MI casa, atado de pies y manos, y en la boca tenía una manzana, no se porque…

.-¡Primer objetivo! –gritamos las tres a la vez saltando de alegría-

:**Continuará**:

El segundo capítulo de 'Desde otro punto de vista', aviso que este fan fic no será muy largo… Seguramente unos… 6 o 7 capítulos como muchos… No quiero alargarlo tanto como 'Los cuatro elementos', a por cierto… ¡Se aceptan propuestas de parejas! Ya que me gustaría poner las que vosotros queréis que hayan (no yaois, plis, se me da fatal…)

**Hiei chan**: Gracias por dejarme un review y leerte este también (a parte del de los cuatro elementos). Tranquila que no dejaré de escribir el otro xD

**Hiromi chan**: ¡Graciaaaaaaas! Por seguir los dos fics, y por los comentarios, juju.

**Hiei**: ¡Hola! xDDD ¡Gracias por dejarme un review!

**Kumi chan**: Gracias por leerte este también y me alegro que te rías. ¡Reírse es sano! Jojojo xDDDD

**Nino san**: No voy a dejar el de los cuatro elementos… Ya ves, el principio más modesto imposible xDD jejeje, Siiiiii, quiero sección de caritas (es que me encantan) ¡Espero que te guste la actualización!

**Azrail**: ¡Gracias por leer el fic y dejarme un review! Espero que te guste la continuación nn

**Zori Naomi**: Gracias por leer el fic. Si… Yo soy muy torpe xDDD pero Mucho… ¡Espero que te guste el fic!

Me despido, por ahora, juju

Sayonara Bye Bye!


End file.
